


One Night

by OwlosaurusRex



Series: Metal Gear Drabbles [4]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fluff, I'm going down with this ship okay, M/M, Smut, a little bit of feels, pretty self indulgent yet written for friends, tpp spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlosaurusRex/pseuds/OwlosaurusRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vkaz one-shot full of love, among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KazsSunglasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazsSunglasses/gifts).



> This took me ages to write and I'm so glad to have it finished. It was originally supposed to be purely fluff but...shit happens I guess lol. Written for my mgs fam Juonart on tumblr and kazssunglasses, the smol nug~ love you guys!!
> 
> Some self-conscious disclaimers:  
> This is the second or third time I've written something nsfw so be gentle with me! I did my best~  
> The ending is abrupt but I'm so ready to be done with this fic so, shhh.  
> Also it is 1:30 am so lets hope my sleepy brain didn't fuck anything up with my impatient editing lol.
> 
> <3

Kaz was not a spiritual man, at least not really. He didn't care for any particular religion or set of beliefs, having taken the MSF’s motto to heart, and yet there were moments in his life where he felt something close to transcendence.

Standing in the thick steam of his shower, Kaz felt the tension leave him with a sigh that dissolved in the hot spray. The water ran brown as it swirled around his single foot and worn prosthetic, and Kaz could see the dirt and blood running down V’s back in steady rivulets that caught on scars here and there as they went. Moments like these where Kaz almost felt whole again were rare in and of themselves but to have V there made it all the better.

Kaz leaned forward, cautiously shifting his weight on uneven legs, and touched him. He pressed his palm flat against one shoulder blade and rubbed up over the back of V’s neck and down again, bringing clumps of mud with him. V had been gone so long that Kaz wondered if he’d ever be clean again but that didn't bother him. Dirty or not, Kaz was just glad to have him home.

V hummed in appreciation when Kaz brought his hand up over one of his shoulders and sidled up behind him to press his chest against the broad expanse of V’s back.

Kaz took his time in trailing his fingers down V’s arm, tracing scars and fresh scrapes as he went until he reached the blunt end. V wasn't all that self-conscious about his loss and Kaz silently admired how easily he seemed to handle it, though if he knew anything about V it was that he didn't let things like pain show if he could help it.

“Kaz...I’m not done washing yet,” V said in that low, gentle tone Kaz had come to identify as his and only his. Big Boss wasn't capable of this kind of softness. Kaz pressed closer against V’s back, feeling the vibrations of his words and leaning his head forward to rest on V’s shoulder.

“Kaz…”

There was a still moment where Kaz just leaned against him, trusting V’s solid form to hold his weight, and soaked in the frail sense of peace that came with such intimacy. This space was theirs and theirs alone, closed off from the rest of the world so that heat and white tiles was all they knew.

Kaz sighed against V’s warm skin and pressed a kiss to his shoulder before easing up enough to reach his hair. It was getting pretty long these days and Kaz found it difficult to comb his fingers through the tangles.

“We should comb it.”

“Yeah?” V turned his head to look at him and Kaz held his gaze. “You’d do that for me?”

Kaz nearly smiled at the question and dropped his hand down to rub dirt from V’s cheek.

“Is that surprising?”

V chuckled, a warm, rumbling sound in his chest and Kaz marveled at his smile. He wished he could have that, take whatever it was that gave V that quick glimpse of happiness and bottle it up for later.

“No, not really.”

Slowly, gently, V shifted to turn towards him, wrapping his arm around Kaz’s waist in the process to keep him steady, and letting Kaz lean against him.

“So you’ll let me do it?” Kaz asked even as V cupped his cheek with a coarse hand, letting his thumb brush under one eye.

“Yeah. You can do whatever you want, Kaz. Anything.” V kissed from his temple, down to his cheek and Kaz found himself melting into him. He looped his arm over V’s shoulders and tilted his head when he nuzzled into his neck.

“V, you’re still dirty. Finish up already, would ya?”

V chuckled at Kaz’s half-hearted complaints and lifted his head so their noses touched.

“Seems like you’re a little impatient.”

“You think so?” Kaz huffed and bumped foreheads with him, being careful of the shrapnel there, before letting his smile die away. “Can you blame me?”

V held his gaze as best he could and managed a small shake of his head.

“No, and I’m sorry about that,” he said and Kaz sighed when he felt V’s hand stroking at the back of his neck, fingers curling in his wet hair. They just stood like that a moment, letting the hot water run cool and exchanging little smiles and hushed words until V finally pressed a kiss to Kaz’s lips.

“You can get out if you want, I’ll be done in a minute.”

“Nah, this is fine,” Kaz said and managed to lean back to let V finish his shower. It was amazing how much dirt and sand came off of that man, falling away and leaving tanned skin and bruises behind. Kaz kept count of them, noticed a rather large one on V’s leg and reached down to brush his fingers over the tender flesh.

“Hey…” V didn’t quite flinch but Kaz mumbled an apology anyway.

“They got you pretty good. What happened out there?” Kaz looked up at him and V avoided his gaze, returning his attention to scrubbing his hair into a brown froth.

“Some bad judgement calls, nothing serious,” V said and Kaz could see stress and weariness in the tightness of his frown and the narrowing of his eyes.

Venom, for all his strength and skill, had a much too gentle soul for this kind of work. Kaz could see the pain in his eyes every time he had to kill and it never truly went away. This wasn’t his fight, wasn’t his _life_ , but here he was.

Kaz tried to think of something to say, some sort of reassurance or comforting words but he knew that it wouldn’t change anything. It was best to drop it and let V talk when he was ready.

“I saw a fox while I was out,” V said, drawing Kaz’s attention away from grim thoughts and making him chuckle in amusement at just how excited he sounded.

“Yeah?”

“Its ears were so big...I’ve never seen a fox like that before. It had little ones, too.”

“That must have been nice,” Kaz said and leaned against the wall while V rinsed out his hair and slicked it back out of his face.

“It was. I wanted to get a picture but it was too quick.”

“What a shame.” Kaz tried to hide his amusement but V must have picked up on it since he flashed him a grin and turned off the water.

“You think that’s funny, don't you?”

“Not really _funny_ , no. It’s...interesting.”

V snorted and pulled back the shower curtain to grab a towel hanging nearby.

“It’s not a bad thing, V. Nothing bad comes from loving animals,” Kaz said and gave a short, indignant cry when V dropped the towel on his head and ruffled his hair.

“Hey, stop it! V!” Kaz swatted at him blindly and blinked up at him when the towel was slippeddown around his shoulders to tug him close again. “You’re such a child,” he grumbled, making V grin all the more.

“Just drying you off, Kaz.”

“I’m perfectly capable of doing that myself, thanks. Is this your idea of helping?”

“Yeah. Can’t have you dripping all over the floor,” V said and ignored Kaz’s continued huffing as he went about slowly and methodically drying him off. He struggled at points, working with only one hand, and nearly dropped the towel but Kaz helped him, leading V’s hand up his body until he could kiss his knuckles.

“There, are you happy? Now dry yourself off, you’re taking too long.” Kaz shook his head and shoved the towel against V’s chest before turning to carefully step out of the shower. Kaz stuck close to the wall, leaning against it with each step and cautiously making his way towards the sink and cabinets. V didn’t have to say it but Kaz could tell he was worried and looked back to find him staring intently, watching his every move for signs of trouble.

“Relax, V. I can manage a walk across the bathroom,” Kaz said as he reached up to find a comb among his razors and other toiletries. V didn’t respond but stepped out of the shower instead and made his way over to stand beside him, his hand resting warm and heavy on Kaz’s shoulder.

“Come on. Let’s go sit on the bed and I’ll comb your hair.” Kaz looked from the door up to V, catching his smile and offering a small one of his own in return as V looped his arm around his waist and helped him out into the bedroom.

Kaz’s room wasn’t large by any stretch of the imagination and held mostly standard-issue furniture. His bed could hardly fit the two of them but they made it work, even if it meant the occasional accidental elbow to the ribs or bonking of heads in the middle of the night. Kaz wouldn’t complain about it and might even say he enjoyed the close proximity if he was honest with himself. Besides, he wouldn’t have been able to fit a larger bed in the room if he wanted to.

His desk ate up most of the space in the dimly lit room, stretching nearly the full length of the wall in order to accommodate his stacks of paperwork and an all-important coffee pot. V had commented on the bulky piece once or twice, apparently not liking the idea of Kaz bringing work back to his room after a long day, but it never really changed anything. Kaz would work regardless of what anyone said and V knew as much though it didn’t keep him from voicing his thoughts on the matter.

Even now when V helped him onto the bed and slipped the prosthesis off his leg, Kaz could see him eyeing the cluttered desk with a certain look of displeasure that warned of some upset comment or other.

“V.” Kaz sighed and nodded at the bed in front of him for V to sit down. There was a moment where he hesitated and Kaz wondered if he might say something after all but he managed to refrain and instead climbed up onto the bed and sat cross-legged in front of him.

Kaz hummed in appreciation as he moved closer, sitting on his knees and running his fingers gently through V’s dripping hair.

“It’s so long now,” he said, his voice lowering to a quiet, comfortable tone. He worked slowly, treating each knot and tangle with care and focusing on the small details. V was getting older, his hair streaked with gray and missing in spots where shrapnel left scars on his scalp, and Kaz paused to trace a finger along one of the more prominent ones. He wondered what V would look like now if he hadn’t been manipulated.

Minutes went by with only the soft sound of breathing and V’s occasional sigh as Kaz worked with his hair and dusted stray kisses on his shoulders. It was difficult sometimes, looking at him like this up close and personal where Kaz could see every scar and blemish, every little fabricated marking they’d forced on him to make him into someone he wasn’t.

Kaz brushed his knuckles over the back of V’s neck, following a particularly deep scar down to his shoulder blade and found himself wondering about the future.

“V?”

“Hm?” V sounded tired and Kaz could tell that he’d started to doze a little.

“Have you ever thought of leaving?” Kaz could practically feel V’s confusion in the tensing of his muscles.

“What?”

“Leaving. Have you ever thought of just getting out of here?”

There was a moment’s pause where Kaz wondered if maybe this was the wrong time for this discussion and he lowered his hand to drop the comb on the bed beside him. “It’s just a thought--”

“It’s crossed my mind,” V said and turned to glance at him over his shoulder. “But...where would I go?” V’s voice was so quiet that Kaz had to lean closer to catch his words and he pressed his palm to V’s back to steady himself.

“We could go anywhere. Pick up and leave this mess behind us. It wouldn’t be difficult.”

V frowned and Kaz thought he saw a glimmer of fear in his eye before he looked away.

“I…” V shook his head. “I don’t think I could do it.”

“Why not? There’s no need for you to stay here,” Kaz insisted.

“But you worked so hard to get us here. Sacrificed so much...I don’t know if I can just walk away from all of that,” V said, looking more and more apprehensive as he went.

He wasn’t wrong, though. Kaz had put a lot of work into Diamond Dogs, used years of his life to build the organization and make a home for the Boss to return to, but things were different now.

“I did all of this for revenge, V. That was my goal but Skull Face is dead. The Diamond Dogs has served its purpose.” Kaz did his best to sound firm on the matter but seeing the conflict written on V’s face made it a little difficult.

“Listen to me; you don’t have to stay here anymore. You don’t have to live _his_ life. You’re your own man, V.”

V sighed heavily and lifted his hand to rub at his face.

“I’m not.”

“What?”

“I’m not my own man, Kaz. Not anymore. Even if I’m not _physically_ him, I...he’s a part of me now,” V said and turned to face Kaz more directly. “I don’t know anything other than this base, these men, this _life_. I don’t think I can leave it behind.”

Kaz bit his tongue, feeling a fresh wave of rage trying to wash over him though looking at V’s face and seeing the lost look in his eyes helped keep him in line. This man didn’t deserve his anger, especially when it wasn’t directed at him in the first place. This was supposed to be a calm and simple night for them and Kaz couldn’t help but wonder if he’d fucked it up.

“But,” V spoke up after a moment’s silence and reached out to touch Kaz’s hand now curled into a tight fist on the bed beside him. “If you want to leave, I’ll support you.”

Kaz looked from their hands up to V’s face and stared in mild disbelief.

“What?”

“I don’t want to keep you here if you don’t want to stay. You have your revenge and if there’s nothing more for you here then maybe it’s best for you to find something new.”

“Stop it,” Kaz said, shaking his head and glaring across the room at nothing in particular.

“I’m being honest. I’ll help you with whatever you think is best--”

“No, V, just...stop it. This isn’t about me. Stop being so goddamn selfless for once in your life, please.” Kaz groaned and let his hand relax beneath V’s, his fingers brushing at his warm palm. “You’re the worst when it comes to that.”

V tilted his head, looking slightly confused but more amused than anything else. “If being too selfless is my biggest flaw I think I’ll count myself lucky.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t call it your _biggest_ flaw,” Kaz said and managed a small smirk when V looked at him in surprise.

“No?”

“Nope. You snore like a real motherfucker, you know. That has got to be the worst thing about you by far.”

V stared at him a moment before barely holding in a bout of laughter.

“I’m being dead serious here. Don’t you laugh at me.”

“Oh, oh I’m not, I just…” V couldn’t help it and Kaz felt himself relaxing as he watched the big man struggle to contain himself. “I guess I can’t really control either of those things. You’ll just have to live with them.”

“Yeah, I know.” Kaz sighed as if it were some big inconvenience and looked back down at their hands as he fiddled with one of V’s fingers and listened to his laughter fizzle out.

“I’m serious, though. About you leaving.”

“I know you are,” Kaz said and shook his head at the very thought of leaving on his own. He waited nine years for Big Boss to come back for him and even if V wasn’t who he had been waiting for he couldn’t stomach the idea of striking off on his own again. Not yet.

“Kaz?” V lifted his hand and stroked Kaz’s cheek with the back of his fingers before lifting his chin up a little. “Let’s not talk about this now,” he whispered and Kaz looked down at his warm smile when he leaned in.

“Fine.”

“It’s getting late.”

“Yeah…” V shifted onto his knees and moved closer, gently kissing the corner of Kaz’s mouth in the process. Kaz closed his eyes at the light scratch of V’s beard against his skin and took in a deep breath when their foreheads touched..

“V…”

“Lay down, Kaz.” Kaz blinked and got lost in the warm blue and hazy white of V’s eyes. He did as he was told, taking orders for once instead of giving them, and fell back on the mattress while V leaned over him. “Comfortable?”

Kaz nodded, running his hand up V’s back and smiling when their chests pressed together and V’s weight settled on top of him. V smiled at him, his hair falling down around his shoulders in damp tendrils and his body feeling warm and heavy against his own. It was hard to even consider leaving now when they were so close and Kaz wasn’t sure why he even brought it up. It was best to forget about the outside world in these moments and just focus on him; on the way V’s arms pressed down on either side of his head, making the mattress dip, and how his breath tickled when he leaned down to nuzzle at Kaz’s neck. This was everything Kaz wanted.

“You’ll stay tonight?” Kaz couldn’t help but ask, his voice small, hesitant, and his gaze darting away to avoid whatever he might see in V’s eyes.

“Do I look like I plan on leaving?” V leaned down to murmur in his ear, making Kaz shiver. “I’ll stay as long as you want me to,” he said and lifted his head to look down at Kaz properly.

Kaz stared up at him and found it difficult to look past the little things; the shadows under V’s eyes, the scrape on his chin barely hidden by his beard, and the obvious weariness permanently etched into his face. V hummed in appreciation when Kaz threaded his fingers through his hair and drew him down closer.

It felt nice to have V this close, to be able to look at him without the usual bleary film that came with distance and pick up on every detail that made him _him_. They were beautiful somehow, every little scar and mark that distinguished V from his role, and Kaz found himself seeking them out with eager fingertips.

“V? I’m...I’m glad you’re here,” Kaz whispered into the small space between them and frowned slightly when he caught the way Venom stared. He looked conflicted somehow and Kaz could see the doubts that came with such a statement. It was no secret that Venom struggled to see himself as something other than a decoy but Kaz hoped that he could believe him when he said he was through with Big Boss. This wasn’t about who he looked like or what he represented, it was about him.

“I mean it.”

“Yeah?” V smiled and for a moment his uncertainties faded and the amount of honest affection in his eyes was enough to make Kaz’s heart race. “That...I’m glad too. To have _you_ here, I mean.”

Kaz couldn’t help but chuckle at V’s awkward mumbling and traced the shell of his ear as he tucked a lock of hair behind it.

“You know, you’re really bad with words.”

“I know,” V said and his smile grew with a flash of teeth and laughter in his eyes that was so real and sincere and _loving_ that Kaz didn’t know how to handle it. It was so much more than he was used to; powerful and magnetic in a way that had him smiling back and closing his eyes when V finally leaned down to close the gap between them.

Kaz welcomed the warmth of V’s mouth despite his dry lips and the lingering grit of sand. Where Big Boss was everything strong and harsh, dominating, V was slow and methodical. It was always a gradual process, an awkward first kiss leading into another, and another; a swipe of the tongue and a small groan that had V growing bolder yet somehow still undemanding. Kaz opened up to him willingly, gathered a fistful of his hair to draw him deeper, and groaned when V’s teeth caught his lip.

“Kaz...” The low rasp of V’s voice had Kaz’s breath catching and his legs easily falling open when he nudged them apart. V said his name again; let it rumble in his throat as he ducked his head to drop wet kisses on Kaz’s skin. The light scratch of V’s beard and the occasional nip of teeth down his neck was enough to leave Kaz breathless, his fingers curling tighter in his hair and tugging encouragingly.

Kaz could feel the slick trail of V’s tongue mapping out every sensitive spot it could reach and his lips sucking hot marks onto his chest so that things like thoughts and words left him in a dizzying rush.

“You look good like this,” V said, his breath leaving him in hot puffs that tickled at his skin and made Kaz shudder beneath him.

“Yeah?” Kaz could hardly hear his own voice beneath the heavy sounds of breathing and V’s low, appreciative hum.

“Mhm. Relaxed for once, letting me handle things.” V chuckled a little and Kaz peeked his eyes open enough to look at him when he felt his weight shift.

This time when their lips met it was with eager, open-mouthed kisses that made V groan and press their bodies together in a slow grind.

V sighed his name and Kaz could practically taste it on his tongue. “Turn over.”

“Hm?” Kaz blinked up at him as V lifted himself up to sit on his knees.

“Come on, on your stomach,” V said and gave Kaz’s leg a pat.

“Hmph. Look who’s impatient now.”

“Not impatient just…” V’s voice trailed off when Kaz propped himself up on his elbow and arched a brow at him.

“Just what?” Kaz could see the answer on V’s face, as blurred as it was, but couldn’t keep himself from asking. He might have changed a lot in the past nine years, but Kaz never did manage to shake that nagging need for validation.

V smiled and gave his head a little shake.

“You’re always so eager to please, aren’t you? Coulda swore I told you to stop being so selfless,” Kaz said and welcomed V’s help in flipping over on the mattress.

The blankets were wrinkled and warm against Kaz’s cheek as he lay down flat and stared at the dark blob of his desk across the room. He could feel V moving behind him and sighed when a soft kiss was dropped between his shoulder blades.

“It’s not really selfless if I get something out of it, too,” he whispered and Kaz turned his head to try and catch a glimpse of him but quickly gave up when he felt V’s hand settle on the small of his back. “And I’ll definitely get something out of it.”

The low rumble of V’s voice made Kaz’s stomach flutter with a familiar warmth that had him squirming to get his knees up and under him. Kaz hardly managed to get comfortable before V started touching, his calloused fingers catching at the soft skin of his thighs and urging his legs further apart. The feeling of V’s hand stroking his hip and down the length of his back made Kaz shiver and hide his face away in his arm.

Kaz knew what was coming, bit at his lip in anticipation, and did his best to keep quiet when V kissed a trail down from his hip, but the first swipe of V’s tongue still managed to make him gasp.

“Oh V…” Kaz sighed his name and gathered a fistful of blankets when V’s hand spread him open and his flat-tongued strokes turned greedy. V hummed in satisfaction when Kaz muffled grunts and groans and pressed back into the ever insistent heat of his mouth, losing himself in the sensation.

If Kaz closed his eyes like this, let the room around them disappear and focused only on the feeling of sweat on his skin and V’s mouth working him open, it became so easy to let it all go. The searing heat of rage and pain faded in that instant, drifting away in a haze of something electric and numbing that Kaz craved.

“Oh fuck,” Kaz huffed and moaned into the mattress as he shifted his position to reach back and tangle his fingers in V’s hair.

“Kaz.” V’s voice was low and hoarse, his tongue persistent, and Kaz groaned when he eased up despite the tight grip in his hair and left him wanting. “Kaz, where…?”

Kaz dropped his arm and let his eyes open just enough to watch V lean over the edge of the bed to rummage in the nightstand.

“It’s...It’s the bottom drawer,” Kaz said, his voice slow and thin in his breathless state, and watched V find what he was looking for in a world left dull and blurred at the edges.

“There’s not much left.”

“Haven’t really had a reason to buy more.” V paused at that and Kaz could see him fiddling with the small bottle of lube and his few remaining condoms before he leaned back out of view.

“We’ll just have to change that,” V said and his voice was soft and apologetic in a way Kaz didn’t quite like but didn’t have the presence of mind to mention. He was too busy with everything else--the sound of V popping the bottle open, the weight of his chest against his back, and the shock of cold, slick fingers--to feel anything but excitement.

“Fuck--” Kaz couldn’t help but tense, biting his lip at the sudden feeling of pressure, of rubbing fingertips and V’s breath hot against his ear.

“Easy,” V whispered, his voice a hungry rasp that melted into a groan when his finger slowly slipped inside. “This okay?”

Kaz felt his breath stutter in his throat and found it surprisingly difficult to form coherent words.

V was working slowly with a near infuriating gentleness that had Kaz sweating and pushing his hips back impatiently. He took his time in introducing a second finger and while Kaz’s excitement was obvious in the rough sound of his breathing and the arching of his back, he was grateful for V’s consideration. The discomfort was brief and easily forgotten with V’s voice in his ear and his lips brushing over the rough line of his jaw to draw Kaz’s face out from hiding.

Kaz mumbled his name and welcomed the slow, languid kiss V had to offer with quiet sounds of encouragement.

“That good for you, Kaz?” V’s words tasted like blood and smoke and his knuckles felt rough when he turned and twisted his hand.

“Yeah, V, _yeah,”_ Kaz said, his words little more than a rasp at that point as he struggled to hold himself together under V’s ministrations. He managed to catch V’s gaze for a moment or two, staring at him with narrowed eyes that wouldn’t quite focus, and groaned openly when he pressed in all the right places.

“Kaz…” V whispered his name and Kaz could practically hear his self-restraint fraying at the edges. “Kaz?”

The look on V’s face was one of confliction, caught somewhere between eagerness and caution, and made Kaz huff in amusement. However impatient he might be, he knew that V wouldn't rush things, especially now after waiting so long for an opportunity. V would do things right, as he always did, but always with that slight hesitancy that came with selflessness; always with the intention to serve in some way.

“I’m ready, V,” Kaz said, mumbling into the too warm space between them and taking in a deep breath when V leaned down again to let their lips touch. V didn't say anything, hardly seemed to breathe as Kaz caught his lip between his teeth and coaxed him into another kiss, but eventually Kaz’s words sunk in. The feeling of V’s retreating fingers had Kaz kissing harder, deeper, a bit more demanding than he meant to be but V took it all in stride and only pulled away in order to pat around the blankets for the condoms he’d found earlier.

Kaz saw V’s momentary distraction as a welcome opportunity and managed to push his hips back to grind against him. The noise V made when their hips met had Kaz throbbing with far more needy impatience than he’d like to admit.

“Fuck, if you can’t find it just--”

“It’s here, don’t worry,” V said, his voice accompanied by the quiet crinkle of plastic as he ripped a condom open with his teeth. Working one-handed wasn’t easy and Kaz was certain that was not the correct way to put on a condom but he didn’t say anything. It didn’t really matter in the end; they were both clean so a condom was more for convenience than anything else.

“Kaz...relax.” V popped the lube open again and Kaz closed his eyes to focus on the slick sound of his hand and his own steady breathing. He didn't usually get this antsy about this kind of thing, didn’t usually think much of it aside from the physical act itself, but lying there and listening to V’s soft reassurances and feeling the slightly sticky warmth of his palm against his back made this seem like so much more than sex.

Kaz’s initial reaction to V’s tenderness was one of embarrassment. He didn’t need this gentleness, this amount of care and caution, but after a few moments of soft touches and careful probing on V’s part it dawned on him that maybe it wasn’t necessarily for _him_. The heavy rumbling of V’s groans was a thing of beauty, a sound that made it all the more difficult for Kaz to wait but he didn’t rush him.

“Kaz…” V groaned and Kaz closed his eyes as he felt the initial push and pressure. It was a tight fit and Kaz struggled not to flinch at the brief discomfort. He really was out of practice.

“V--” Kaz gasped and grabbed at the blankets as he subconsciously tried to pull away and V gave his hip a reassuring squeeze.

“Easy...we’ll take it slow,” V said as he eased back to give Kaz a quick break.

His advancement was gradual, V pushing in just enough to stretch before pulling free again, and nudging his way deeper each time until Kaz had all but forgotten his minor pains. Kaz grunted with each careful thrust and moaned V’s name when their hips met with one final push.

“Oh Kaz,” V whispered breathlessly and leaned over him to drop messy kisses over his shoulders while Kaz let his head rest on the mattress.

He felt hot, overbearingly so, and sweat dotted his brow as V gradually pressed him down flat and covered him completely. This was perhaps the most affectionate form of domination Kaz had ever experienced and he loved everything about it. Hearing V say his name and feeling him breathe against his neck had Kaz aching and rubbing against the mattress, leaving the blankets damp and sticky.

Kaz let his eyes flutter open and stared at the rumpled mess they'd made of his bed as V ground against him. The mattress creaked under their combined weight and only grew louder when V started moving.

“Fuck--V!” Kaz gasped and reached back for him, gripping at his hip to keep him from moving too quickly. V hummed against his shoulder, offering soft, apologetic kisses and adjusting his weight to settle mostly on his knees and left elbow, freeing up his right hand.

“You’re so tight.”

“You sound surprised,” Kaz mumbled and caught his breath when V’s hand slid beneath him to give him a nice squeeze. “Wh-what exactly do you think I do with my free time?”

V chuckled wryly. “What free time?”

Kaz huffed in response and buried his face in the blankets when V started to rub in earnest despite the little space he had to work with between Kaz and the mattress.

“Relax,” V cooed and kissed his neck as he started to move in short, careful thrusts.

V was heavy, the weight of his hips making even the smallest movements count, and had Kaz melting into the mattress when he pushed in deep and hit all the right places. It didn't take long for Kaz to relax into V’s rhythm, grinding down into his palm and giving V’s hip a squeeze when he started to move in earnest.

“Kaz.” V groaned and nuzzled Kaz’s hair, his breath hot against the back of his neck. “Is this--?”

“Yes,” Kaz hissed through clenched teeth and nodded eagerly when V started to thrust harder.

Kaz grunted with each drop of V’s hips, the bed creaking and rattling in its frame loud enough that he was sure anyone walking by would hear them. The sound of V’s groans only had Kaz growing hotter, climbing higher and scrabbling to slip his hand down to touch himself.

“Yeah, yeah that’s good--that’s--” Kaz’s voice dissolved into breathy moans as he curled his fingers with V’s and started to stroke with awkward jerks. He squirmed beneath V’s insistent thrusting and pushed back as best he could when he started to feel heat tingling under his skin and pooling in his gut.

The realization that he wasn't going to last, that he was coming undone far faster than he should, came too late and he couldn't stop and wasn’t entirely sure that he wanted to. He tried to object, mumbled something harsh and breathy but didn't stop touching, couldn't really commit to stopping when he was so close and he’d waited so long for V to come home, to take care of him.

“That’s it, Kaz. That’s it.” V moaned in his ear and Kaz tensed, felt everything build and build until he could hardly catch his breath. The noise he made when he came was something ragged and desperate, a choked whine that stuttered in his throat. V moved through it all and only slowed his rhythm once Kaz was spent. Everything was hot and wet; the blankets sticking to Kaz’s sweaty chest and his hand leaving smears of cum in its wake when he managed to pull it out from beneath him. V continued to stroke him until he couldn't handle it, making Kaz twitch and shiver in the aftermath.

“You needed this,” V said and Kaz could hear the strain in his voice more than ever, realizing that he hadn’t finished yet. “You’re so good, Kaz.” he sighed and ground against Kaz in a way that made him gasp from overstimulation.

“V, you’re...” Kaz sighed and closed his eyes, trying to speak through the afterglow and embarrassment that came with finishing so quickly. “You don’t have to stop.”

“It’s fine,” V said and nuzzled at Kaz’s ear as he freed his hand in order to better brace himself on the mattress. He pulled out slowly, in one fluid motion that made Kaz groan weakly and half turn to watch him.

“No.” Kaz reached back awkwardly to swat at V’s hand when he started to stroke himself. “Let me do it.” V hesitated only for a split second before easily complying and helping him roll onto his back. Kaz sighed when he settled, still situated beneath V so their legs brushed and he could reach up to run his hand down V’s body.

The condom was removed and quickly forgotten as Kaz gave him a slow, wet tug.

“You pretty close, V?” Kaz blinked up at him through his satisfied haze and hummed in mild surprise when V leaned back down over him and stole a kiss as his answer. V was bold, kissing deeply with a hunger that made Kaz groan and stroke faster.

“You’re so gentle,” Kaz mumbled between kisses. “But you like it when I’m a little rougher, don’t you?” Kaz gave him a tight squeeze and watched V’s face twist as he struggled to contain himself.

“Is this how you want it, V?” Kaz’s voice was hardly a whisper, their faces close enough for him to steal kisses and taste each breathy sound V had to offer.

“Yes.”

Kaz stroked faster and V rocked his hips into the motion.

“Kaz... _Kaz--!”_ V ducked his head as his body went rigid and Kaz felt the first hot spurts against his skin.

“Oh V…” He groaned at the feeling and turned to kiss blindly at V’s cheek and down his neck as he grunted and gasped through his orgasm. V was surprisingly quiet and Kaz could tell that it took a lot out of him to stay that way as he breathed heavily and gradually relaxed against him.

Kaz freed his hand after a moment, wiping it off on the already ruined blankets before reaching up to stroke the hair from V’s face. If he looked tired before, he looked utterly exhausted then, though Kaz was happy to note the smile on his face.

“Was that good for you, V?” Kaz murmured to him and couldn't help but smile in return when V mumbled something incoherent in response. “You’re too heavy to stay like this you know. Besides, you made a mess.”

V huffed in amusement and peeked his eye open to look at him.

“Whose fault is that?”

“I’m more than happy to take credit for it.”

“I’m sure you are,” V said and eventually managed to prop himself up on his forearms to look down at Kaz again. He looked so comfortable, so warm and calm and cozy, and Kaz easily fell victim to the intimacy between them. He reached up to touch V’s face, tracing his scars and holding his stare as he leaned up to kiss him again, though this time was different. It was short and sweet and meant to be followed with all kinds of words and promises that Kaz just wasn't strong enough to say but V seemed to understand anyway.

“Let me clean you up a little,” V said, drawing Kaz’s thoughts out of the hazy bliss they shared. He simply nodded and dropped his hand away reluctantly when V pushed himself up onto his knees with a grunt and slowly went about searching for the towel he’d lost somewhere along the way.

Kaz felt sticky with sweat and other things left to dry on his skin but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He’d much rather float around on whatever lingering euphoria he had left before the pain returned. Because it always did.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep just yet,” V said as he leaned over him to wipe up the mess on Kaz’s stomach.

“I’m not. We need to strip these blankets off first. I’m not about to sleep with them.” Kaz huffed and struggled a little when he went to sit up but V was quick to offer his support.

“I’ll take care of it.”

“I can help,” Kaz said as he wiggled his way to the edge of the bed so V could pull off the soiled blanket.

“It’s fine. I’m already up,” V insisted and while Kaz might have argued at any other time, if only to prove his usefulness, he didn't bother with it then. It wasn't worth the effort and something about tamping V’s kindness just felt wrong. The man wanted to help, actually enjoyed it, and if Kaz was honest with himself he would admit that it felt good to be cared for. He’d never felt this kind of tenderness before and he was afraid of getting used to it.

“Here we go.” V returned with a clean blanket and shook it out to drape over the bed. Kaz watched the fabric settle over the mattress and lifted his hand to smooth out the wrinkles. It felt cool under his touch.

“Hey V?”

V looked up from where he was adjusting the pillows and Kaz looked down at his hand on the blanket. He thought about everything they’d been through, about who they were and who they were meant to be, and about the world and where they might go.

“V, I…”

It was difficult to imagine finding happiness out there and even the little glimpse of comfort they had in his room was temporary and fragile. Kaz knew what he wanted to say but it didn't make sense, not in their position and in their world of war and pain. He wasn't sure he would ever be able to manage it but he couldn’t deny the pressing need to say it, if only once. Who knew if he’d ever get another opportunity.

“Kaz?” The mattress dipped and Kaz glanced over as V sat down beside him. “It’s late...let’s get some sleep.” V reached out and Kaz didn't pull away when he touched his face and ran his fingers through Kaz’s damp hair.

“Yeah, okay.” Kaz sighed and let V help him into bed, lying back under the covers and tracing the long curved scar nestled beneath the fine hair on V’s chest. The lights were turned out and left Kaz all but blind, focusing on the steady sound of V’s breathing and the warmth of his body. This was what love felt like, he thought, like safety and contentment. There was no telling what morning would bring but it was all but certain that this warm, gentle haze wouldn't last. It never did.

“Hey, V?”

“Hm?” V sounded half asleep but still managed to rub Kaz’s back as some small indication that he was listening.

“Goodnight.”

“Mm.” V hummed and pressed a kiss to Kaz’s brow with a soft, mumbled response that Kaz couldn't quite make out but didn't mind. He felt it all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you liked this and feel like supporting your friendly neighborhood Owl, I've got a tumblr with links to a bunch of my stuff here:   
> http://owlosaurusrex.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks again~


End file.
